


One Time Thing

by unrequitedlover227



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: F/F, sherri polo, sherri saum, teri polo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequitedlover227/pseuds/unrequitedlover227
Summary: Teri can only fight it for so long... But she's in love with Lena, not Sherri, Right?





	1. Chapter 1

Teri lifted her eyes from the book in front of her, glancing around the room over the top of her glasses, searching for the source of the buzzing sound. _My phone?_ Hearing the buzz a second time, she put the book down and crossed the room to go find it.

 

**\--What are you wearing tonight?!**

The smile tugging at her lips was nothing new to her. Text messages (or calls, mentions, or, well really anything) from Sherry always seemed to brighten any moment, filling her belly with what most people would refer to as butterflies, but she prefers to dismiss the feeling as temporary breaths of fresh air. Glancing to the top of the screen, her smile quickly faded as she realized what time it was.

 

3:15PM. Less than an hour before she had to meet Sherri at the studio to head over to Peter’s for a cast dinner. Terri caught a glimpse of her messy bun, yesterday’s makeup, and her comfy sweats in the mirror. If she wanted to be on time, she had better get ready soon. But first she had to think of something witty to text back…

 

**_\--Something special just for you ;)_ **

She put the phone down and went upstairs to take a quick shower. After a few minutes, Teri returned downstairs feeling much better, towel wrapped around her body and wet blonde hair dripping down her back. Picking up the phone, she checked her messages.

**\--So, nothing? ;)**

**\--But seriously, Jeans? Or the red dress with the slit?? HELP!**

Teri took the phone into her bedroom, stepping into her walk in closet and looking around for her favourite black tank, the one with the wide shoulders and the low cut front. After locating the top, her low hanging jeans, and black strappy sandles, she placed the outfit on the bed and dropped her towel. Before picking up the shirt, she flipped her phone around and took a shot of her bare shoulder and half her sneaky grin – going almost low enough to see something good. She added the caption, “If nothing is what you want…” Just as she was about to press send, another message popped up.

 

\-- **You are not helping. Where are youuu? Kamar wants me to hurry up so we can leave soon. Black or red?!?!**

Right, Kamar. Teri pressed delete on her phone and decided to text her response instead.

 

**\-- _Jeans. Definitely. See you soon! coco_**

****

Sighing, she dropped the phone and quickly got dressed. Light make up, teeth brushed, hair tosseled with some mousse. 20 minutes later and a double take in the mirror, Teri was out the door and headed toward the studio. The bright afternoon sun and the warm air calmed her nerves as she drove down the highway. Tonight’s dinner at Peter’s with the cast was almost like visiting relatives for dinner – comforting in its familiarity, but still an event that requires exerting effort in both appearance and performance, something she would usually rather avoid on her time off. Knowing that Sherri would be there, and that she tended to stick close by during these events, made the effort bearable. She loved her cast, they were family, but she sometimes felt like she was always expected to be funny and entertaining, filling silences and making sure everyone felt included. Sherri was more reserved, which mean Teri often had to work a little harder to keep her in the conversation, but she didn’t mind. It made Teri feel important, kind of like the glue in the picture.

 

Teri pulled into the studio parking lot, pulling up beside Kamar’s car. Looking into the car window, Sherri and Kamar appeared to be arguing and didn’t notice that someone had pulled up beside them. _Should I interrupt them? I hate it when they fight, Sherri always gets so sad…_ Teri took a deep breath, honked the horn and smiled over at the other car. Sherri turned to see Teri and smiled back, but her eyes confirmed that they were in fact fighting. After saying something to Kamar, she got out of the car and walked around to Teri’s passenger side door. She was wearing a red off-the-shoulder sheer top, black bra, and those tight jeans that made Teri’s breath hitch. She looked stunning, as per usual.

 

Sherri opened the door and slid into the front seat, forcing a smile and saying hello with just a bit too much forced enthusiasm. Teri instantly reached for her hand.

 

_“What’s going on? Are you okay?”_

 

The fake smile remained in place.

 

“Oh yeah, everything’s fine. Just discussing where the kids are going for the weekend. Everything is good. How are you? Ready for Peter’s infamous pasta?”

 

Teri knew now wasn’t the time to push for information as they both had to be presentable when they arrived at Peter’s, and preferably on time. They had become such close friends over the last few years of working together that they could read each other better than anyone else – both a blessing and a curse. In this case, she knew Sherri wasn’t alright and this had more to do with Kamar than the kids, but she felt comforted by Sherri’s willingness to accept her reaching out. Teri continued to look at Sheri with concern.

 

“Later, love. We have to go.” Sherri squeezed Teri’s hand and then dropped it, reaching for her seat belt and turning up the radio. Teri appreciated that she acknowledged her recognition of something going on and decided to just drive, making a mental note to pay extra attention to Sherri’s energy tonight. Teri began to chatter away about her two doodlebugs and their school projects, hoping to fill the air with random distractions, biding her time until she can get Sherri back to herself after dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teri’s POV**  


The dinner was full of giddy laughter, delicious food, and flowing wine. Maia and Cierra claimed most of the air space, retelling stories of their adventures on set and the many pranks they pull on the crew. The rest of the cast chatted amongst themselves while they ate, and I sat close to Sherri all night, keeping my hand on her knee or rubbing circles on her back. We are normally so close that I figured that, by maintaining our usual mannerisms, the rest of the crowd would not notice how extremely quiet Sherri had been all night.

 

After taking in way too much pasta, I pushed my plate to the side and leaned back in my chair, groaning loudly while rubbing my stomach. “Peter, I know we have issues, but do you really have to try to kill me with your sinfully delicious pasta?” I whimpered. The girls laughed as Peter faked being offended. “Oh honey, pasta would not be my weapon of choice,” he remarked. I smirked, standing to take Sherri’s and my plate into the kitchen. Before I started to walk away, I glanced quickly back to see Sherri watching me. Without words, I was able to ask her if she was feeling okay and Sherri simply smiled and nodded in response. These kinds of silent conversations and casual check ins were normal between us. We somehow just understood exactly what the other was asking, or what they needed, at most times. As I turned to walk away, Cierra slipped into the spot I had previously occupied at Sherri’s side and began chatting her ear off about her latest crush. I smiled and headed into the kitchen, letting Sherri’s smooth laughter wash over me and sink into my pores.

 

As the evening wore on, I noticed how quickly Sherri’s energy level was depleting. Just as Peter was about to offer Sherri as third glass of wine, I reached my arms up and yawned, dramatically leaning over and flopping my upper body into her Sherry’s lap. “Sleepyyy” I whined as my eyes fluttered closed.

 

Sherry giggled and began to run her fingers through my hair. “I guess that’s my cue to make sure this one gets home to bed,” she announced. Peter laughed and put the wine bottle back on the table.

 

“Aw, mom, do you have to go?!” Cierra whined, cuddling into Sherri’s other side and resting her head on her shoulder. Most of the kids had taken to calling Sherri and I mom both on and off set, and it never failed to warm my heart. I smiled and laughed lightly, eyes still closed.

 

“Yeah, what’s the rush?” Maia leaned across Cierra’s lap to tousle my hair. “Heyy! Stop that. I’m oldddd,” I wailed. Sherri just laughed and flattened out my hair as I sat up. The girls snickered as Peter came over to take my hand, lifting me up into a bear hug and started thanking us for coming. Sherri wrapper her arms around Cierra and Maia, kissing both of them on the head. “We’ll see you on set Monday morning, loves.”

 

Sherri stood up behind me and began making her rounds to say good-bye to the cast and crew. I was talking to Brad and thanking him for helping Peter host the lovely dinner, chatting away about Monday’s call time, when Sherri slid in beside me and laced her fingers in mine. She waited patiently as Brad finished what he was saying, then placed her head on my shoulder. I suddenly realized I was no longer listening to brad, his words drowned out by the girls chatter in the background and my racing heartbeat.

 

“Well, I better let this woman take me home now.” I squeezed Sherri’s hand, eyes dragging from our hands to her lips and finally making eye contact. She smiled. Brad leaned in to hug both of us before we headed for the door. “Bye, my loves” I called back to the room. Sherri and I both stepped out the door, closing it to the chorus of bye moms and love yous.

 

We held hands as we silently walked back to my car, the tension visibly leaving Sherri’s shoulders. I opened the car door for her and just as she was about to let go of my hand and slip into the passenger seat, I whispered, “you okay, my love?”

 

She paused and turned to face me. Her eyes locked with mine as she leaned in and placed a quick kiss to the side of my face on the corner of my lips. “Take me home.” She said, slightly grinning.

 

 _Did she… did she just… kiss me?!_ I could feel my pulse race and my breath hitch. _She probably meant to hit my cheek. I leaned too far in. Whatever it’s no big deal, it’s just a small peck, friendly, amicable even. We do this all the time…_

I took a second to brush a brown curl off her cheek, grazing the back of my fingertips along her chin. It was so easy to get lost in those deep chocolate eyes. _Shit I’m staring._ I mentally slapped myself, took a deep breath, and returned the grin. Backing away and turning to walk to the other side of the car, Sherri slipped into the seat and closed the door, seemingly unfazed.

 

_Teri, get a hold of yourself. You need to take her home, back to Kamar and the kids. My kids, I gotta get home and pick up the doodlebugs from their dads tomorrow morning. Tonight was fun, but remember you are just driving her home…_

As I walked around to the driver side, I focused exclusively on calming my heart and slowing my breath to a normal rate. Opening the car door and sliding into the driver seat, I noticed that Sherri seemed to tensing up again as she stared at her cellphone. The more she scrolled, the more agitated she seemed to get.

 

“Everything okay babe?” _Shit did I just call her that? Teri, get it together!_ I flinched and tried to refocus on starting the car and backing out of Peter’s driveway.

 

Sherri sighed and dropped her phone back into her purse, tossing it onto the floor and leaning back in her seat. “Kamar, being a jerk as per usual.”

 

“Oh?” I glanced quickly in her direction, hoping to gage her reaction. She was looking away from me, watching out her window.

 

After a few seconds of silence, Sherri pulled her feet up to her chest and shifted in her seat so she was looking right at me. Looking back over, I see that she’s smiling.

 

“What? What are you looking at?” I couldn’t help but smile back. _Damn, why is she so beautiful? Those curls, those eyes, those perfect lips…_

“Nothing,” She said, maintaining her grin. “Thank you.”

 

“For?” I cautiously questioned.

 

“Being you…” She trailed off, but never taking her eyes off me. I was trying to uphold my focus on the road, but it was very difficult with her smiling at me like that.

 

“I’m not sure I follow,” I responded, cocking an eyebrow in her direction.

 

“I know you know something’s up, and I know that you were trying to take care of me tonight. I appreciate the back rubs and the check ins.” She was quiet for a few seconds. “I particularly liked the fake, oh so dramatic yawn at the end up the night.” She smirked.

 

“Fake?! That was not fake! I really am tired.” I scoffed and playfully slapped her knee. I was about to pull away when she grabbed a hold of my hand and laced our fingers together. She seemed to be entranced in watching how they molded perfectly together. My stomach flip-flopped.

 

“I’m sure you are tired… as am I… but thank you.”

 

“Always.” I smiled and gave her hand a slight squeeze. She turned to look back out the window and we continued to drive in silence, hand in hand, down the freeway.

 

Ten minutes later, we were nearing the turn off that would take me to the house Sherri shared with Kamar and her two boys. I put the blinker on to indicate turning left and checked my mirrors.

 

“Um, are you really _that_ tired?” Sherri spoke suddenly, seemingly a little on edge.

 

“No of course not, why? You okay?” I was curious where this was leading and genuinely concerned at how much she tensed up when we were about to turn on her street. I turned off the blinker and kept right on driving.

 

“Maybe we can get an ice cream or something? Just don’t really feel much like going home yet…” She seemed to hesitate on her words.

 

“Well, the doodlebugs are at their dads for the night, and I’m sure I have some frozen yogurt or something in the freezer, want to just come over for a bit? I’ll take you home later.”

 

Sherri smiled and nodded, easing back into her seat. She let go of my hand and reached down into her purse, presumably to text Kamar and let him she would be later than expected. I felt empty and cold all of a sudden, simply from the loss of contact. _Ugh, what did I get myself into? Sherri, at my house, alone…_ No, this is not the first time this has happened, and no it is not weird in any way. But tonight feels different. _She’s just looking for a friend, Teri, that’s all. Easy… Calm… Breathe._


	3. Chapter 3

When the girls walked into the house, Teri instinctively went up to her room to grab her oversized sweater and the fluffy blanket as Sherri went straight for the kitchen. When Teri returned, stopping in the living room to drop the blanket, she found Sherri staring intently at the wine rack. “Pinot or…?”

 

“Whatever you want, love” Teri answered, stepping in closer to Sherri, reaching her hand out intending to give her the sweater. Sherri grabbed the bottle off the rack and turned to see the blonde offering her the sweater that she loved so much that she somehow managed to steal every time she visited. It was an old sports grey sweater belonging to Teri’s father that, though lightly tattered on the edges, held significant sentimental value to Teri. In the sweater she felt safe, protected, but more importantly, she felt intimately connected to Teri in a way that very few others were able to be. She beamed sweetly.

 

“Thank you, again.” Sherri whispered, barely audible. She reached out and grabbed on to the sweater, grazing her fingers over Teri’s underneath the material. It was almost as if electricity was running between them, and they both buzzed from it. Teri breath hitched and she blushed, letting the material fall into Sherri’s hand then took a step back. She watched attentively as Sherri placed the wine bottle on the counter and pulled the sweater over her head. When it finally settled around her body, covering the toned caramel torso she had just been eyeing, Teri reached forward and helped to lift the soft brown curls out of the collar and readjusted the hood.

 

Teri was so caught up in what she was doing that she hadn’t noticed Sherri starting to wrap her arms around her waste. As Teri finished smoothing out the sweater material around Sherri’s shoulders, the sensation of fingertips bunching material behind her back started to register in her mind. Teri tried to shake the fog that had seeped into her mind and looked up to meet brown eyes boring back into her own; she tried to read the expression on Sherri’s face, but all she could distinguish was sadness and confusion.

 

“Love, I wish you’d talk to me,” Teri whispered as she moved in closer, bringing her left hand up to cup the side of Sherri’s face. Sherri blinked a few times, holding back the tears threatening to escape, and pulled the blonde in front of her closer to her chest. Sherri wrapped her arms tight around Teri’s waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. “I’m just so tired of fighting,” Sherri mumbled into Teri’s neck, pulling tighter on the back the blondes black tank top.

 

Teri started to rub circles on the small of the Sherri’s back with one hand, securely holding the woman’s head in place with the other. “I’m here, love. You don’t have to fight right now. It’s okay.” She cooed into the other woman’s ear.

 

She couldn’t tell if Sherri was actually crying or if she was just trying to calm her breathing, but she could feel the woman shaking in her embrace, struggling to take deep breaths. Teri tried to mimic Sherri’s movements, pressing their stomachs together in effort to help sync their breathing and calm Sherri’s nerves. The two stood like that, entwined together, in Teri’s kitchen for several minutes. The more their breathing evened out, the more Sherri began to seem more confident and steady on her feet and she finally started to back away. It was only once the two stood a few inches a part that Teri could see the tear streaks down Sherri’s cheeks.

 

“Aw love…” Teri brought both hands up to gently brush away the remnants of tears with her thumbs, trying hard to send as much love, compassion, and empathy as she could through her gaze and soft smile. _I wish I could tell her I love her. I wish it would matter if I did. It’s so frustrating that she can’t see what she’s worth because Kamar is clearly treating her like crap… or is he? I guess I really have no idea what’s going on since she’s been so distant from me lately. What happened to talking every day? The non-stop texts and updates about everything from her life with the boys to what pizza she was ordering tonight. Come to think of it, it’s really only been the last month or so that she’s pulled away…_ Teri’s mind rattled away with her thoughts, desperately trying to process the confusion and her own feelings about this beautiful woman before her.

 

Sherri brought her hands up to cover Teri’s and smiled. “What would I ever do without you?”

 

The two beamed at each other, holding hands between them. The intensity of emotion running between the two was palpable. Holding hands, time seemingly standing still, eyes desperately reaching for each other, the whole thing was familiar but powerful. The connection between the two women was intoxicating, obvious to even the most innocent viewers, and yet there was an invisible line drawn somewhere between this – this consuming, overpowering craving – and the reality of what is or could be. The uncertainty of its mutuality preventing either party from acting.

 

“You would drink a lot less wine, how sad would that be?” Teri joked in response to Sherri’s question, effectively breaking the intensity in the room. Sherri laughed light heartedly, dropping Teri’s hands, and grabbed the wine bottle off the counter then headed for the living room. “Grab the glasses. I’m picking the movie. And no, it will NOT be a stupid rom-com,” Sherri called from the hallway.

 

Teri laughed and let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding for a bit. _My god, what is that woman doing to me? I’m not crazy, she has to feel that too… Or does she?... No. She just needs a friend. I have to be that friend tonight…_


	4. Chapter 4

Teri POV

 

The rest of Friday night was fairly uneventful. Sherri had chosen to watch Dancing with the Stars instead of a movie, and I happily obliged. We cuddled up on the couch and played dance critic, laughing between dances and sips of wine. When the show ended, I drove Sherri back to her place and she left the car with a small kiss on my cheek and a giggly thank you. That was the end of that evening.

 

Saturday morning, before going to pick up the kids, I texted Sherri to see if she wanted to join us for brunch with her boys. No answer. I figured she must be busy or dealing with Kamar. Later in the evening, I texted her again to see how her day was. By Sunday morning, I still had not heard from her and started to worry a bit.

 

 **\-- “Love, is everything okay? Starting to panic over here. Do I need to get my uniform and come arrest someone for kidnapping you? :p”** I tried to text her again.

 

Realizing that it had been less than 48 hours since I’d seen her, which meant I couldn’t legally file a missing persons report, I decided to just give her the space she was maybe asking for. _Yes, it’s weird for her to not answer text messages, but she does seem to be dealing with a lot lately. I guess she’s just busy. But what if she needs something? Should I go over there? Should I just casually drop by? Should I call? No, she hates phone calls and honestly so do I… Ugh, I’ll see her tomorrow. It’s fine._ I was internally trying to reason with myself, convince myself that everything was fine. Realistically, it was none of my business anyway.

 

Sunday night before bed I reached out to her one last time.

 

\-- **“Hi love, I hope this weekend was okay and you were happily busy. I’ll see you on set tomorrow morning. Regular coffee and bagel in hand. Good night. coco”**

 

I pulled into the parking lot on set early Monday morning, groaning a bit from the bright sunlight. I carried the tray of coffees in my left hand and a bag of bagels in the right, sauntering over to the trailers. Before I could reach Sherri’s trailer, I heard a very distinct squeal come from the direction of the make-up trailer.

 

“Mom! Breakfast!” Cierra was excitedly skipping toward me. I laughed and immediately shoved the bag of bagels in her direction, hoping it would prevent her from tackling me to the ground or spilling the coffee. “Morning love. You’re awfully chipper today. Don’t you know you’re supposed to be grumpy in the morning, you know, like a regular teenager?” I teased.

 

Cierra just scoffed and winked at me. I really do love these kids. “Where’s mama?” I asked, trying to feign nonchalance. “Oh, I think Peter said she was coming in late? I guess we’re doing Callie and Brandon’s scene first and we’ll take up the family scene in the afternoon.” Cierra was barely paying attention to me as she dug through the bagels to find the cinnamon one.

 

“Oh, okay cool. Guess I’ll take these coffees to Maia and David then, since they are likely not as awake as they’ll need to be this morning,” I was trying not to sound disappointed or to let Cierra know I was concerned about Sherri, so I just shrugged it off and together we headed to set where the rest of the cast and crew was chatting amongst themselves. _No matter what, this place always feels like home…_

 

When I walked on stage, my thoughts were interrupted by hugs and thank yous from the rest of the kids. Peter came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders; “Where’s mine?!” he joked.

 

“You know we don’t allow you to drink coffee. As if you need more energy!!” the crew laughed.

 

“True true… So Sherri won’t be in until 11 today.”

 

“I heard.” I was paying close attention to the tone of his voice, but it failed to indicate any kind of concern or apprehension.

 

“Okay good. So since we aren’t doing the family scene until this afternoon now and we’ll do Brandon and Callie’s beach scene first, how about you take the rest of the kids and run lines with them at the house?” Peter pointed over his shoulder to the living room set at the back.

 

Mouth full of bagel, Cierra began to protest, saying something about not needing help with lines. Peter pulled her into a bear hug and chuckled, saying it was really me who needed the help and the kids could make sure I stayed on task. I put a hurt puppy dog look on my face as I turned away, snickering and pulling Cierra by the hand. “Come on, Miss Thang, let’s go find Hayden.”

 

A few minutes later, I settled into the chair opposite the couch, coffee in one hand and script in the other. The kids sat comfortably across from me and we began to run lines. Our words seamlessly flowed together as our energy continued to feed one line into the next. Even without the physical movements of acting, our chemistry brought forward every emotion as raw and powerful as it would later appear on film. This crew was simply amazing.

 

 _I’m not sure how I ever existed prior to this family. I’ve never felt more stable, more whole in my entire life._ I smiled contently, listening to the kids share lines amongst themselves, taking turns pretending to be the characters that were absent. Hayden certainly played a mean Mike.

 

As Cierra read a line intended for Sherri, my mind started to drift back to the last season. Filming season two of this show was perhaps my most challenging life experience yet. Watching Sherri go through the motions of playing a pregnant mother who had to choose between her own life and that of her unborn child, seeing Hayden struggle with silence and the power of finding your voice again, Cierra internally processing the feelings Marianna had when trying to sort out being the “race quota” on her dance team and how to “fit in” when she was meant to stand out, Callie never being able to catch a break and Maia constantly reliving that deep uncertainty with her character, even playing Stef as she struggled to protect her kids from all the evils of the world – it was all very emotionally draining. But as intense and challenging as the season was, it was also full of love and triumph and discovery.

 

My mind travelled to one particular scene that always seemed to get my heart racing. My favourite scene to date was easily in the baby moon episode. Stef and Lena had been disconnected for so long that after finally reaching a breaking point and having their first honest conversation in a while, they get to reconnect – physically. _I still remember reading the script for that episode, how my heart skipped a beat as I read that Lena would get to kiss Stef, and go a little further. I remember being disappointed for the first time that this was being filmed for cable TV. When we did the table read for that episode, Sherri had been playing with my hair and seemed completely unfazed by the scene. She read the lines flawlessly, effortlessly leaning over to kiss me when the script told her to do so. It was nearly impossible to not push the scene further, explore more of her touch and her kiss, but I was keenly aware of the audience around the room. Our first take of the scene had been full of laughter and mishaps. The first time Sherri tried to flip us over on the bed, I had kicked a lamp off the side table. When Sherri tried to pull my shirt over my head, it got caught on my earrings and I laughed way too hard. Brad was laughing too much to be mad at having to call cut every few minutes. The lines were perfect but I was so nervous that we couldn’t help but keep screwing up and laughing. Peter eventually told us to take a break and regroup in five, so I had run to my trailed for a quick breather and to readjust my clothing._

_That was when Sherri came to see me, alone, in my trailer. ---_

 

*Flashback*

 

“Hey love, need any help with your shirt? I hope I didn’t rip it and I’m only kind of sorry if I did.” Sherri looked amused as she stepped into my trailer and walked over to where I was standing in front of the mirror.

 

“Nah, it’s totally fine, I’m sorry I’m such a clutz today – I can’t seem to my body to coordinate with my brain.” I used laughter to try to disguise the nervousness and anxiety in my voice. _What is wrong with me today?_

 

“You seem nervous… Is it something I’m doing?” Sherri’s voice dropped a bit, filled with worry and… sadness?

 

I turned toward her and put my hands on her shoulders. “No, no, no. Love, it’s not you. I’m just having on off day I guess. I’ll get it together, I promise.” I tried to muster my best reassuring smile.

 

“Okay…” Sherri’s voice trailed off. She reached up for my hands and held them in hers, bringing them up to her lips to kiss the back of my knuckles. She was slow with her movements, dropping my hands and grazing her fingertips up my bare arms. I was lost in her eyes, not really aware that my heart was racing and my breath hitched as she ran the back of her knuckles along my neck. Slow and quiet, seemingly lost in her own movements.

 

“It’s just me out there, you know…” I was barely able to focus on the words she was saying. “You don’t have to be nervous. I’m right here with you and I’m not going anywhere…” She ran her thumb along my bottom lip and I did everything I could to stop my knees from buckling. I nodded my head slightly which seemed to break the moment. Sherri smiled, brown eyes reaching far into mine, and leaned in pressing her soft lips to mine. It was quick and chaste, but warm and comforting all the same. She pulled back and winked, sheepishly grinning. “Let’s do this,” she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward the set. It was all I could do to concentrate every ounce of my energy into willing my legs to comply and follow my _work_ wife back to set.

 

After that, it only took one shot to get the scene. I was on fire with every touch Sherri offered. We were completely in sync and flowed effortlessly from one position to the next. When my shirt came off and my hands groped eagerly at her caramel skin, I had to try to remember that her shirt was not meant to come off in the scene. Everything seemed to happen so fast and yet it felt like Sherri and I were the only two in the world. She dug her nails into my side and I moaned, luckily only loud enough for Sherri to hear. I felt her lips curve up into a small grin as she continued to grab at whatever bare skin she could reach.

 

Just as she was about to reach higher, Peter called cut. But instead of jumping back, Sherri kissed me one last time. This kiss was different than the rest; it was harder, deeper, more desperate than any of our others. But it ended as fast as it started, and soon she was sitting back up and running her fingers through her hair, lazy grin on her lips. I barely registered Peter and Brad going on and on about how perfect that shot was and how glad they were that we figured it out. I just stayed there, motionless on my back, trying to get my breathing back in check. My eyes had been closed for a few minutes, but when I opened them I was drawn into Sherri’s stare, she was grinning contently in my direction, love and passion radiating from within her. I blushed and smirked back, using the last of my energy to sit up. Just before I could lean in to kiss her again, our bubble was broken by crew members whirling about and Peter calling for the set up of the next scene. Just like that, our moment was gone. And it never quite came back… --- *End Flashback*  
  
“Mom… Mommm…. Teri!” Cierra was calling to me, the sound of my name finally shaking me from my thoughts. “Sorry love, tired. What’s up?” I sat up and reclaimed my focus on the kids in front of me.

 

“Mama just walked in so we all have to head to hair and make up. Peter called set time in 20 minutes.” Cierra was standing over me now, reaching out her hand to help me up. I think she looked a bit concerned, but before she could ask anything I grabbed onto her hand and forced her to skip with me to the trailer, giggling the whole way.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherri had been sitting in the make up trailer talking idly to one of the make up artists when Cierra and Teri walked in. Cierra sauntered over to Sherri’s side and leaned in, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. “Hi Sweetie,” Sherri crooned. “Hi mama,” she said, passing right by her and over to her chair near the back of the trailer. She kissed the awaiting make up artists on both cheeks, grinning ear to ear as they started to discuss Marianna’s look for the day.

 

Teri hugged the hair stylist and followed his instructions to hop up into the seat next to Sherri’s as he began to comb through her hair. “Hi stranger,” she teased, glancing over at Sherri.

 

Sherri had on a seemingly dull and reserved smile, but returned the tease with a warm laugh and responded, “Hi love. Sorry I missed coffee this morning.”

 

“No worries. Everything alright with the little ones?” Teri began to flip through the pages of the magazine in front of her, trying to appear as casual as possible.

 

“All good.” Sherri was short and deliberate with her answers. She was sure Teri would pick up on her unease regardless of what she said, but she really was not in the mood to talk about it. She also did not want to talk about the weekend, so she hoped Teri would leave the interrogating until later. She just wanted to get on set, where she could laugh and play and forget all her worries in the presence of her second family.

 

Of course Teri had noticed the harshness of Sherri’s tone, but she could see by the way Sherri was absentmindedly scrolling through her phone that she did not want to engage in any kind of heavy conversation at the moment. She made a mental note to question more later, and instead started reading out ridiculous celebrity gossip headlines trying to get a laugh out of her costar. Several divorce headlines and possible baby bump rumors in, and the two were giggling and bantering with ease. The filming that afternoon went as smooth and unhindered as usual.

 

It was almost time for dinner when Teri finally got back to her trailer. She had about 2 hours before she had to be back on set for the live tweet tonight, so she went to search out Maia to see if she wanted to grab some food. Passing her own trailer on her way to Maia’s, she spotted Sherri walking toward her trailer and called out to her.

 

“Hey love, are you still joining us for the live tweet tonight?”

 

Sherri turned around as Teri walked up to her. “Nah, I’m on baby duty tonight so I think I’ll skip it. Next time!” She smiled. Teri tried to mask her true disappointment by dramatically pouting and whining about the fans hating them forever due to her lack of twitter love. Sherri laughed and leaned in for a quick hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Teri smiled and turned to continue on her way to Maia’s trailer.

 

They decided to order pizza and Maia would go pick it up to bring it back as they figured the might as well stay close to set. When Maia headed to her car, Teri strolled back past Sherri’s trailer toward her own. In passing she heard loud banging noises coming from inside. Slightly concerned, she went over and opened up the door, peeking her head in.

 

“I thought you were heading home for the night…” Teri saw Sherri frantically rummaging around in her drawer, barely having acknowledged her entrance.

 

“I am heading home, I just can’t seem to find my ring.” Sherri answers, distracted by her search.

 

“Your wedding ring?” Teri questioned, stepping fully into the trailer, walking cautiously over to Sherri and putting her hand on the small of the other woman’s back, hoping to get her to stop long enough to explain what was going on.

 

“Yes, my wedding ring. I took it off this morning and left it on the counter, but it’s gone now. And I wouldn’t normally care, but Kamar will be looking for it and I don’t need another thing to piss him off. I’m already tired of dealing with his attitude.” Sherri ranted and continued searching under the various items in her drawers.

 

“Love, can you stop and look at me for a second?” Teri was careful with her words, trying to be soothing so as to deescalate Sherri’s frantic movements.

 

Sherri closed the drawer and stood back, turning around to face Teri. “I just need to find it…” Just as Teri was about to speak again, Sherri pushed past her and headed for the door.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I think I know where it is…” Sherri called back as she jogged out the door. Teri followed her, right into her own trailer. She watched as Sherri stepped inside the trailer and over to the table in the kitchen area. Sitting on the table in a round dish was Sherri’s wedding ring. Sherri sighed as she put the ring back on her finger and turned around to see a very confused Teri starting back at her.

 

“I forgot that I had stopped in here this morning to see you, but you were already on set. I guess I had sat down for a bit and took off the ring here before filming. I’m sorry.” Her voice sounded relieved, but also carried a hint of sadness in her words.

 

Teri laughed lightly. “That’s fine love, you know you are always welcome in here.” With that, Sherri thought it was the end of their conversation and went to head back out the door, but not before Teri caught her arm.

 

“Are we ever going to talk about what’s going on?” Teri was looking right into those chocolate eyes, forcing the other woman to stop and give her an honest answer.

 

Sherri sighed and sat down on the bench behind her, motioning for Teri to sit beside her. When the two were sitting next to each other, Sherri began to rant about her fights with Kamar and her challenges with the boys, about her guilt with her family and her fears of inadequacy on set. Teri listened attentively, haphazardly rubbing circles on her costars thigh. Her heart ached for the woman in front of her. When the ranting was over, Teri pulled her into a comforting embrace, whispering reassurances and words of kindness into her ear. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, until they heard Maia outside talking on her cellphone.

 

When the two separated, Sherri could tell she felt like a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders. It was a rare privilege to be able to unload all the worries and pain that can bog you down with someone who was both pleased to share your burden and capable of doing so. Teri was a little bewildered by everything Sherri had shared with her, but if it meant allowing her a little room to breathe and the ability to feel better – even if it was just platonic and temporary – Teri would be forever willing to be that support system for this woman. She hoped this connection was a strong reminder for Sherri to continue to open up and not hide herself away from the one woman who would always show her unconditional love.

 

Maia’s phone conversation ended and she completed the last few steps to the trailer, opening the door and stepping inside. “Mama! I didn’t know you were staying for the live tweet,” she beamed. Before Sherri could counter her statement, Maia displayed the pizza box in her hands to the older woman. “We have your favourite! Please say you’re staying with us,” she pleaded in her adorable ausy drawl.

 

“My favorite girls and my favorite food? I guess I can’t say no to that now can I?” Sherri smirked, standing to take the pizza box from the girl and opened it on the counter. Taking a bite from the slice she had picked up, Sherri mumbled something about texting Kamar to pick up the boys. Teri breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Sherri would be staying with them for the night. At least that way she would spend the evening being pleasantly distracted from the rest of what was going on in her life.

 

The next few hours were spent snuggling together on the couch, taking cute selfies to share with the fans and helping each other answer the endless steam of twitter questions. There was so much laughter, love, and compassion amongst the group, both in the room and in cyberspace. This truly was one of the best parts of their job. After one particularly adorable photo, Maia watched the two older women giggling to each other and absentmindedly stated, “I hope I find that some day.”

 

Sherri, almost out of breath from laughing so much, looked over at her with a slightly confused expression. “Find what sweetie?”

 

“True love.” She stated, matter-of-factly.

 

Teri just beamed, leaning in to nuzzle Sherri’s neck. Both of the women were grinning ear to ear and when Maia had looked back down to her laptop. Teri took the second of privacy to kiss Sherri’s collarbone and suck gently on her skin. Sherri’s breath hitched. The quickening heart rate did not go unnoticed by Teri.

 

The blonde backed up just enough to peek up at those chocolate eyes, noticing that they had darkened a shade or two. Sherri was still smiling but quiet, focusing intently and waiting to see what Teri would do next. She would not likely resist any further moves from the other woman, but knew they should both be very much aware of their audience, however hazy they may seem in the distance.

 

Sherri’s mind fumbled _. Wait… What am I hoping will happen?_ She was a little caught off guard by the sudden shift in her thoughts, the anticipation sending electric shocks coursing through her veins. Was she hoping that Teri would actually kiss her, unscripted and off set?

 

While Sherri was becoming cognizant of her own budding arousal, Teri could sense the change her in appearance and backed up to give her some space. When enough distance was created between the two of them, Teri winked at her before returning to look at her cellphone, answering some of the tweets that had come in. Sherri exhaled the breath she was holding and relaxed a bit. _I have to figure out what THAT was all about… could that be what’s up with Kamar? Is Teri really the one I’d rather be with?..._

 

Sherri continued to watch Teri as she interacted with her fans, laughing and describing in great detail for everyone in the room her witty banter with several online followers. She was hysterical. Really, she was the one with the biggest heart and the most intoxicating laugh. The cast spent the rest of the night amused and content, happy to know they would rather be nowhere but here in this very moment.


End file.
